There is a need for a reliable device for controlling the draft beneath a door. A large number of such devices have been proposed heretofore including devices utilizing a roller. For examples of prior art disclosing a roller type draft device, see U.S. Pat. No. 634,491 of Winter, issued Oct. 10, 1899; British Pat. No. 693,763 of Evans, issued July 8, 1953; and British Patent 3477 of Shaw, issued Feb. 11, 1913. Notwithstanding the fact that roller type draft devices were known prior to the turn of the century, to our knowledge none is in commercial use since the constructions taught in such patents are deficient in many ways. The present invention is directed to a device structurally interrelated in a manner so as to overcome deficiencies of the prior art.